1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the technical field of image processing. To be more specific, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus that generates processed image information in order to display static and moving images used to select functions in a data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, function selecting processing arrangements, for instance, which involve selecting a source of audio information or a place to which the audio data is output is carried out with a required selection screen displayed in a display apparatus such as a TV monitor, the operation has been made more interesting by displaying plural kinds of static images which are displayed so that a user can select the function. These static images are connected to each other with related moving images displayed by transmitting a plurality of frames of static images to result in an animation effect when viewed in series.
In the conventional function selecting processing, static images and moving images to be displayed are predetermined in accordance with the function selected in each data processing device, so that both static image information and moving image information for generating appropriate static and moving images are recorded in a recording media such as a ROM (Read Only Memory). Then, each static image and moving image information is read as required to generate corresponding static and moving images that are to be displayed in the display apparatus.
Also, in the conventional data processing apparatus, the amount of static image information for displaying the static image and that of element static data for displaying static images that comprises the moving image (hereafter static image that comprises moving image are referred to as element static image) are supposed to be the same. Concretely, the amount is 240 dots wide by 400 dots high.
However, in the case of aforementioned conventional image display, since the amount of data for the static images and that for the element static images are equal, the element static image information required to be read swiftly and successively can not be read swiftly. Concretely, it took approximately 100 millisecond to read data equivalent to 240 dots wide by 400 dots high from the recording medium. Therefore, there is a problem that the motions in the moving images displayed are awkward since the speed of transmitting frames of processed element static image to generate moving image is reduced.
Moreover, there is another problem in that a sufficient amount of element static image data required to display motions in the moving images more clearly and closely can not be stored in a recording medium having limited storage capacity.